


Fault

by UPlover



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Character Death, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Love Patricia Blum Uris, IT Chapter Two Spoilers, Love, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Soft Richie Tozier, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22592524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: Richie pays a visit to Patty Uris.
Relationships: Richie Tozier/Patricia Blum Uris
Kudos: 12





	Fault

“No, no, no. You can’t do that to yourself. This is not your fault!” Richie explained to Patty Uris. The woman broke down into thick heavy sobs. A glass of wine sat untouched on the table next to the couch. Yes, Richie could tell that Stanley once lived in this house. It was tidy. He never changed. 

Patty sniffled, trying to speak. “I just don’t understand. I have never known someone who loved life as much as he did! It doesn’t feel real!”

That was news to Richie. Leaving Derry made everything better for Stanley. When they were kids, Richie remembered how much Stanley struggled at home, trying to relate to his dad. Even though they were the same person, they didn’t see eye to eye. The memories were still fuzzy, but Richie knew that Stanley started to disappear becoming a face among the crowds right when high school started. Stanley knew.

“It’s a very complicated thing to explain.” That was an understatement of the century.

“That night we were talking about going on vacation, he told me ‘it’s summer, why not?’” Patty went on to explain. She didn’t know Richie, but she felt comfortable enough to tell him personal information. “He was working on a puzzle, got a phone call, I heard him stuttering, and when he hung up he just hugged me. I kept asking what was wrong, but he wouldn’t answer. He just told me that he loved me. And… when I found him in the bathtub…”

Richie put a hand on Patty’s shaking back, trying to comfort her in whatever way he could. The hole in his heart expanded. It was almost a month now. He still had nightmares about Eddie dying. Some nights he dreamt that he didn’t die, and then he’d run towards him, only to hug nothing but the air. Some days it was so hard to keep on living. But he had to. Richie got his life back the day they defeated Pennywise.

“I don’t know how I am going to move on,” Patty confessed sadly, grasping her aching temple.

“You have all these memories of him,” Richie pointed out. He spied the wedding picture on the mantle. Stanley hardly changed a bit. Did he even have a picture of all of them? What was Richie thinking? He didn’t even keep a picture on hand. Not even Eddie. His own mother stored all the pictures in the attic. Richie should have taken advantage of taking the pictures. Memories were tough, but they were important. Just like his memories with Eddie.

Patty rubbed her red eyes with a tissue. She had gone through so many in one sitting. “Yes, but I don’t know if I want to remember.”

“What do you mean?” Richie asked her, worried.

Quiet, Patty shook her head, confused. “I don’t understand why.”

Richie’s heart ached. He’d never been married. But he knew what love was. Yes, he did. Slowly, placing a comforting hand on her back, Patty looked at him, deep into his eyes, searching for answers.

“Everything will get better. I don’t believe it, but it will,” Richie said to her, his own eyes tearing up.

Patty nodded. “I want it to get better, too. I just feel… alone.”

And Richie smiled at her. “Don’t worry. Losers stick together.”


End file.
